


Desperation

by FrostedWebs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbians, Porn, Smut, TracerXWidowmaker, Trans Female Character, WidowmakerxTracer, Widowtracer, if you don't like then don't read my dude, tracemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs
Summary: Amelie is in a desperate state when she can't cum for the life of her.





	Desperation

"Merde!" Amelie groaned throwing a vibrator onto the floor laying back in the middle of the bed brushing her fingers through her hair. Lena was out with Angie and Pharah having a couple of drinks, Sombra had left hours ago to go hang with Hana and play some video games. Leaving Amelie alone in her and Lena's apartment to do whatever she pleases. "Can't make a fucking head shot, can't fucking cum!" Amelie was pissed. She hadn't came in weeks, she was deprived, as much as her and Lena would try to have their alone time, it always seemed to get pushed aside due to the other being busy, now here she was, stressed, built up, and pissed. 

Lena came into a quiet apartment, tossing the house keys on the entry table and throwing her jacket on the couch she looked around for Amelie, taking her accelerator off and putting it on the charging station she assumed the girl would probably be in their bedroom. Lena stopped when she heard what sounded like a desperate moan come from the other side of the door. Slowly opening it to her sigh she took every part in. There was Amelie laying in the middle of the bed, groping her perfect breast two fingers deep inside her wet cunt and fingering herself slowly, eyes rolled back a bit she bit her lip stretching her long defined legs out on the bed she groaned. "Mon Dieu!" 

Amelie wanted to cry, pulling her fingers out and opening her eye's she jumped when she saw Lena leaning against the wall next to the door. "Geese I was only gone for three hours love." Lena replied with a smirk on her lips crossing her arms. Amelie whined and sat up. "Oh shut up, you've been depriving me for fucking weeks!" Lena was taken back by this, shutting the door behind her with a simple lock and turned back to their bed. "So?" Lena replied now standing at the end of their bed and took in the sights of her lover. 

Amelie stared up at her slyly getting onto her knees crawling towards Lena before she was at the end of the bed slowly peeling Lena's top off licking from her lower abdomen up between her breasts and finishing at her chin. "So...baby needs a little attention." Amelie replied before grabbing leans face and licking her lips, Lena parts her lips enough for Amelie's tongue to slip in, Lena and Amelie close their eyes, grabbing Amelie's waist Lena's tongue battled with the French girls, both in desperate need of each other as if they were to die if not. 

Amelie let out a loud moan into Lena's mouth feeling Lena's hands slide from her waist down to her ass groping it. Amelie retaliated by dragging her hands down to Lena's perky breasts squeezing her nipples with her long perfectly manicured nails. Getting a moan and a rouse out of the brit Amelie laughed seductively dragging her hands down to Lena's pants. 

The brit groaned when she felt a hard hot sensation go through her body, Amelie loved to tease her member, so fucking much. Pulling away to breathe Lena went and attacked Amelie's neck with bites and nips sucking her way into certain spots that left the girl weak to the knee's. "Merde! Lena.." Amelie moaned throwing her head back giving Lena more room to work with. 

Somewhere between the hickey session and make out session Amelie managed to unbutton Lena's jeans releasing her member. Feeling the cold air hit her hot hard cock Lena stared at Amelie who was then pushed on her back within a matter of seconds. Both girls laughed, Lena pulled her jeans and boxer briefs off in a quick motion crawling between Amelie's legs on the bed giving wet kisses all over Amelie's stomach up to her breasts then finally to her lips. 

The French girl moaned and whined kissing Lena again, sucking her tongue as much as she could, she whined again. "What's wrong love?" Lena liked to play dumb especially when Amelie was like this, Amelie absolutely hated it. 

"Dieu you know what's wrong Lena!" Amelie desperately yelled and whined pouting her lips. This gained a wet kiss to her lips and a gasp. Lena glided her fingers between Amelie's wet pussy lips dipping the tips of her fingers into her slowly then dragged them up to her wet sensitive pearl. "I'll ask again love, what's wrong?" Lena whispered slowly rubbing Amelie's clit. 

"Oh god, Lena your dick isn't in me! My pussy needs attention it's craving you." Amelie finally replied. Lena wasn't having it, she wants to do this as slow as possible. Nodding the brit went down between Amelie's legs kissing her inner thighs biting and licking away the pain, Amelie moaned loudly closing her eyes and biting her lip. "Fuck Lena.." 

Licking all over Amelie's thighs Lena stared up at her and raised her brows, this gaining a nod from Amelie. Slowly leaning down Lena dragged her tongue from Amelie's soaking wet entrance all the way up to her sensitive clit. Arching her back Amelie moaned loudly grabbing a handful of Lena's hair rolling her eye's up and gliding her hips up so Lena's tongue could hit her pussy even more. "please Lena more!" Amelie begged this gaining another lick from the brit and a even louder moan from the French girl. 

"Oh fuck Lena yes!" Lena's member throbbed, hearing this made her cock even hotter and more hard. "What do you want love?!" Lena asked more sternly shoving her tongue in Amelie's dripping cunt wiggling it around hitting all the spots that made the girl moan in delight. "I want you to cum in me! Make me cum! Oh god Lena make me cuuum!" Amelie moaned loudly wrapping her legs around Lena's shoulders while Lena grasped her thighs tightly shoving her tongue deeper in her, holding Amelie in place she smacked her girlfriend's ass hard every time she tried to move and would give Lena access to her ass.

Groaning and moaning loudly Amelie did it again for the thrill of her ass being smacked raw. "Oh ahh! ahhh fuck Lena.."

Lena let Amelie's thighs go coming back up and shoving her tongue in Amelie's mouth sucking her tongue and pressing her hard member up against her French girlfriends wet hot pussy.

"Taste your pussy juices, be a good girl and taste your pussy juices." Lena said holding Amelie's mouth open by her jaw. "Stick your tongue out." Lena said sternly in to which Amelie obeyed and did so.

Letting saliva drip from her mouth onto Amelie's tongue the brit licked up her neck to her chin holding her jaw more. "Swallow."

Swallowing her juices mixed with Lena's saliva she opened her mouth again to show the brit. This earned a little lick to her tongue and cheek. "Good girl." the brit replied and shoved her cock into the girls dripping cunt without notice.

Amelie rolled her eyes back gaping her mouth open before biting her bottom lip and moaning wrapping her legs around her girlfriends waist to make sure the brit didn't pull out.

"Oh shit! don't stop please Lena!" Amelie begged while Lena was panting into the girl's face like a dog in heat pounding her girlfriend balls deep. Lena moaned loudly feeling her cock hitting every spot that it possibly could, Amelie clenched her cunt around Lena's hard member, desperate for more.

Biting Amelie's hard nipples and sucking her left breasts Lena laughed and pounded her cock faster into Amelie sucking her girlfriends tits more. "Shit! Lena I'm gonna cum!" Amelie cried wrapping her legs tighter around the girl. 

"Cum with me!" Lena cried and made sure to watch Amelie's face holding her face to have her stare into her eye's as they bot came, sweat dripped off their bodies while their climax's where approaching. "God! love!" 

then the words Lena thought she would never hear entered into her ears. "Impregnate me Lena! knock me up!" Amelie moaned louder and stared back at the brit. "Please! I'm begging you! give me your baby!" Amelie cried. 

Lena rolled her eye's up panting and biting Amelie's neck roughly sucking it hard and shooting a hot load into Amelie's pussy, both girls moaning loudly riding their orgasm's out against each other for a few seconds. 

Lena pulled out and laid beside Amelie. Both panting watching each others face's dripped in sweat and smelt of sex they leaned in for one final make out session before pulling away and holding each other. "Love you do realize that if you're pregnant were both screwed, we don't have the money or place to raise a baby." Lena mumbled holding Amelie and pushing her hair out of her face grazing her thumb against her cheek.

"We will make due, we'll find a way, we always do." Amelie replied before kissing Lena's lips one final time, both passing in and out of sleep and everything was quiet. Falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
